Advice
by MovieVillain
Summary: Catra meets someone from Earth who had the same situation as her.


Catra is seen looking at the outside view of Beast Island from her castle. Yes, her castle. Ever since she was sent to the island for failing Hordak for the last time, she thought her life is over due to the rumors she has heard about the place. That is until it's revealed that it isn't just as the rumors claimed. She discovered a lost civilization known as Half Moon residing there after being almost decimated by the Horde, and its residents known as the Magicats look just like her. Therefore, she is a Magicat. From there, she discovered that King Gabriel and Queen C'yra are her biological parents, and their royalty titles reveal the fact that she is the lost princess of Half Moon taken away by the Horde. This led to a great family reunion, and the rest of the Magicats cheered for their princess finally found at last.

It's been a week she stayed there, and she's been honing her magical potential that was sealed away due to being raised by the Horde to never use such powers. If only Adora is here to see this. After some soul searching, she finally considers the offer that she was given a long time ago: to join the Rebellion with her. With this, she hoped to set things right with her.

"I see your troubled," a voice came by her bedroom, and she turns around to see a woman walking towards her. It's a human woman, like Adora. Suspicious of her intent, she attempted to defend herself. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanna talk with you," that should get her to drop her stance. "My name is Peyton. Peyton Charles."

"I'm Catra," the Magicat introduced herself in return.

"Would you like to sit down?" Peyton asked, extending a hand towards her. Catra accepted her hand, and she nodded.

As the two sit down on the latter's bed, their conversation is about to take place.

"You know, you're not the only one who has best friend issues due to her secret," Peyton started.

"You had something like this before?" Catra asked.

"Would you like to hear my story?" she nodded. "Okay, here goes. There is this girl, and her name is Olivia Moore, or Liv as her friends like myself call her. She is my best friend, and she was human. That fateful night where she was out partying, she was turned into a zombie. I didn't know about the reason why she went from brunette and fair skin to pale hair and skin until the night we got mugged, months after her fateful party."

"So that's when you found out her secret?"

"Yes, that's when I found out her secret. Because she had kept this from me for a long time, I didn't took the revelation, so I walked out on her. I was mad at her for not telling me that she was now the undead."

The look on Peyton's face while she tells her story gives Catra an understanding on what she's been through. It reminded the latter of how she lost Adora the moment she found that sword and became She-Ra. Their falling out, as well as their battles with each other.

"I went soul searching myself," Peyton continued after a pause. "I put myself in her shoes, and I finally understand why she broke off her engagement with Major and quit her job as a Surgical Intern. I felt guilty for walking out on her like that, so I thought of making amends to her on her birthday. I made a cake just for her, and it's a good thing she didn't see me at the time because I wanted to make it as a surprise. Well, except for the fact that there's that lady who saw what I was doing, but she agreed not to tell her about me, only giving out a vague description about myself. The next day after her birthday, she came to dance class having figured out that I was the one who sent that cake, and that's where we became best friends again."

"That is, uh, quite a story," Catra commented, and it was believable.

"I know, Catra. I know," Peyton took a deep breath to make herself feel better.

"Looks like we both have something in common."

"Yeah, we have."

The two paused for a while before continuing on.

"I assumed you already know about my scenario?" Catra asked the question, and Peyton nodded. "I don't know what to do. Adora kept asking me to join the Rebellion and I refused in every turn. I think it must be because of how I was raised by Shadow Weaver. She raised me with hatred, while she raised her with love. In fact, she treated her well but she treated me with cruelty. I think she must have done this in order to prevent me from defecting with her, as well as from finding out about the truth of my people."

"I know," the latter understood her pain. "It must have been hard for you, but now you can set things right with your best friend."

"How?"

"By telling her about your heritage and that you wanted to join the Rebellion. I'm sure she can forgive you easily."

"You're right about that. I'm not sure if her other friends will believe me that I wanted to join like that princess who can make sparkles."

"So she will believe you, but the others don't. Well, you just gonna have to prove it to them that you have changed. Believe me, friendship is more powerful than being alone."

After some consideration, Catra accepted her advice and she hugs her.

"You're like the big sister I never had. Thank you, Peyton, for sharing what you've been through," the Magicat cried as her tears fall from her mismatched eyes, and Peyton returns the hug to comfort her. The two shared this moment with each other a few seconds before a portal appeared in front of them.

"Well, it's time for me to go. I gotta get back to being with Liv. Good luck with setting things right with Adora," Peyton said.

"Thanks," Catra said her thanks in return.

The two smiled at each other as the human girl departs from Beast Island to go back home to Earth.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of this crossover? It's as if Aly is giving AJ some sisterly advice. I could only hope the former would have a character appearing in the third season of She-Ra and the Princesses of Power. That should help getting the Michalka sisters, Aly & AJ together on the same franchise, aside from being a musical duo.**


End file.
